Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord
(SoLaMi♡SMILEチームC Sちゃお) has yet to be worn in advertisements, nor has it debuted in the anime. This coord is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. This coord, the Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord are recolors of the SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A turtleneck that resembles a chinese shirt. The right side is ivy with glitter covering it, while the left is green plaid. The lining and accenting is piped of pale purple. Over the chest are four green plaid straps with a diamond on each side, with sequins of pink or ivy. Around the waist are two pale purple chains with a white and green plaid split bow held with an ivy center. Attached to the bow are three pieces of ruffled material, one peach, one ivy, and one white. The skirt is green plaid with three splits of glittering material on the front, coming in melon, pink, and ivy. Around the bottom of the skirt is green lining with a thin line of white on top of it. On the back of the skirt is a huge ivy glittering bow with three tails hanging from it on each side; two are very pale mint, and one is ivy. The second layer of skirt is white with ivy lines, while the third is melon and the last is plain white ruffle. Comes with two arm acessories, the left is a glittering ivy ribbon that wraps around the arm with a bow attached to it holding the white and pink cravat pieces from the center. Around the right wrist is a two-layer ruffled piece composed of solid white, and a layer of glittering ivy. Boots White boots with a melon heel and bottom. Wrapping from the heel to the top of the boot are straps of melon with a single diamond of pink or ivy sequins holding each section. The cuff is green plaid lined in pale purple with a sparkling ivy bow attached to it. The center of the bow is white with three pieces of ruffled material hanging from it; two are white, while one is pale peach. Comes with stockings of white striped by glittering lines of peach, ivy, and melon. A single piece of white ruffled material lines the cuff. Accessory A white miniature top hat with a melon band circling it. Attached to the side is a split bow; one side glitter ivy and the other green plaid. The center is pale melon with a three-layer ruffled piece of material, the top is peach, the second melon, and the last white. Game ' 'is a Cool Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Trivia *Despite the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord and the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord being a part of the same collection, they have different brands. Gallery Official Coord Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Coord Box Category:Promotional Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Unit Coord